Alterations
by DorkDamsel
Summary: Aya wants to become "fully functional and anatomically corect", and asks Razer for help with that. Wackiness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - My ideas are my own, the characters are not**

**Timeline - Takes place after Homecoming I guess.**

* * *

"Razer? Are you in sleep stasis?"

"Not anymore. What do you want?"

"I require your assistance"

"With what?"

"With the design of my genitalia"

His vision darkened and he was sure he had stopped breathing. Razer did not hear that. No. It was not possible. Nothing in the universe could be so awkward and paralyzing. He focused on a fixed point in his room, a stain. How big it was, what did its shape remind him of, what could've possible have made it. Everything about that stain flooded his consciousness so he wouldn't have to think about that question. The stain. Everything in the universe had been reduced to that stain...

Until he felt an electric current on his left arm. He yelped in pain and grabbed the spot where Aya had shocked him.

"What did you do that for?" he asked in consternation.

"You slipped in a catatonic state. I wanted to make sure you're still conscious"

"Well I am, now you can leave"

"Will you help me with my geni..."

"DON'T say that word!"

"What word? Genitalia?"

"STOP IT!"

"What is the malfunction? Am I not using the proper term? I mean a facsimile of female reproductive organs used most frequently in coitus."

"Oh, stars. This is a nightmare... " Razer said getting up from his bed.

He sat on the margin with his head in his hands. It had been such a quiet evening, nothing to annoying, nothing to irritate him. And now this.

"Razer?"

"Look", he said grabbing her hands and holding them in his. "Please don't do this to me"

"What am I doing?"

"You are making me feel incredibly awkward. This whole 'I'm learning about social behaviour' thing is cute, but this. You're really pushing it. You cannot possibly think, even with your limited experience with sentient beings, that it is ok, or even justifiable to walk up to another indivdual and ask what you just asked me"

"It's not 'ok'?"

"No, trust me, it's not"

"Why?"

Razer let go of her hands brusquely and sat up

"You don't ask people to help you design your... your...!"

"Genitalia?"

"Didn't I tell you not to use that word?"

Razer started pacing around his room. Aya simply followed him with her eyes as he was walking to and 'fro.

"I apologize if I am making you feel uncomfortable" she said.

"Well you are. But fine, apology accepted. Now get out!"

"Alright. I will leave you to complete your sleep cycle" Aya said heading for the exit.

"I will repeat the query in 12 hours" she squeaked before leaving.

"DAMNIT!" Razer barked and pulled her back in.

He exhaled and tried to calm himself, for the first time in Aya's existance he was regretting he couldn't smack some sense into her. Not that he'd ever hit Aya... but he'd sure love a quick fix to this predicament. He decided to resort to reason. An artificial life form with a computer-like mind was sure to understand reason.

"What do you need... that... for anyway? You're not organic. You can't reproduce"

"Intelligent sentient beings do not engage in sexual activities purely for reproductive reasons. Sexuality is a big part of an indivdiual's life, it implies intimacy and bonding. I want to have those experiences. It would also help me be a better Green Lantern"

"Oh that's rich. Having sex will help you be a better Green Lantern?"

"By understanding the full scope of emotion. Being in a an intimate relationship with another individual that you are also sexually compatible with is something a lot of sentients find very appealing, even worth risking their existence for. And, might I add, exploring sexuality will certainly improve my knowledge and understanding of Star Sapphires."

Well there was no arguing with that. Especially that last point. But he suddenly had an idea.

"I'm sure there are plenty of Green Lanterns that are virgins and they're performing their duties just fine"

"Not being sexually active is not the same as being completely asexual, which is my current status"

"It's a great status! Let's keep it that way!"

"No! Razer, I am determined to accomplish this"

"Why do you need my help anyway. There are other people you could ask"

"You are the only person I know with the proper technological skills. Hal and Kilowog could only offer input of an esthetique value, if they would offer any at all given that they are even less likely to think of me as a sexual individual than you are. I don't want to appear as if I'm anatomically correct. I want an artificial reproductive system that functions and behaves just as an organic one. And that requires intricate highly complex alterations for my neural pathways. And I don't trust just anybody with my neural pathways"

It suddenly dawned on Razer that she was trusting him with something that was obviously very important to her. For a second he considered it... A split second actually before he punished himself mentally for even... even...

"No, Aya, i just... I can't. It would be too weird. I can't do something that invasive"

"What is invasive about it? We are friends aren't we?"

"Yes but... this is not something a friend can help you with. It's not something a friend should help you with. Or anybody for that matter. It's something you should bring up to the people who... built you"

Aya just stared at him in silence, dead pan-ish.

"My builders. You mean... the Guardians?"

"Yes. Go bother them"

More deadpan.

"I am not so 'dense' as Hal Jordan would say as to believe that if I take my request to the Guardians they would do anything less than have me dismantled", Aya eventually said.

And Razer nodded his head in understanding. Yes, the Guardians wouldn't be the most understanding bunch. In fact, they probably lack the very thing Aya is asking for. And that thought made Razer contort his face in an expression of disgust.

"Razer..."Aya whispered in her most pleading tone. "Please. I don't mean to cause you discomfort, but you're the only one who can help me. And if you don't, I'll just design it myself. But then probability dictates that I would fail"

Razer sighed the deep heavy sigh of a trapped man.

"This is going to be so bizarre" he finally said.

"So you'll assist me?" Aya chirped lighting up.

Razer gave her one last pained look.

"Yes"

"Outstanding", Aya said imitating Jordan.

"But only if you're willing to jeopardize our friendship" Razer added, with a twinge of bitterness.

"What... why?"

"Aya, this is... You have to understand that this is a very big deal. It's going to change the way that people look at you, talk to you, act around you. Even me. I will help you, but I can't guarantee we'll still be friends at the end of it. "

Aya remained silent, just staring at him, probably doing calculations.

"But you're not sure?"

"No, I can't be sure of anything. I was sure I was going to get a good night's sleep tonight, and look how that turned out"

"So I could still get my desired alterations and you could still be my friend. What probability stats can you give me?"

"I don't know Aya... 50/50?"

Aya considered his proposal briefly and thend ecided

"I'll take my chances. Now. When do we begin?"

* * *

**AN: Okei, this may very well be the weirdest idea I've ever had for a fanfic. If this gets positive reviews, I will finish it. Otherwise, I will delete it and bow my head in shame for being such a huge pervert. There is an end to this, but I gotta warn you, it will get graphic in some points if I continue it. Not vulgar, but graphic. Pls review and let me know if it's worth finishing or if I am way out of line. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everybody who reviewed. :) Guess I'm finishing this kinky sucker.**

* * *

Razer couldn't sleep after that. Of course he couldn't sleep after that. His mind raced and he went from "What in the blazes am I doing?" to "Hal is going to kill me if he finds out" to "Why does she want this so bad?" all within the span of a nano-second. He resolved to approach this strictly as an engineering problem. How do you program a machine to mimic a purely organic function?

Sex, like anything he thought, is a dialogue. Transceiving, receiving and interpreting information. They would need to find some way to program Aya's form to respond in a certain way to certain stimuli. But while that was a problem that should have a solution, as all technological problems have, Razer had a way bigger problem. How does he control his own body's response?

After Aya left his quarters that night, the first thing he did was take an ice cold shower. So cold his normal paleur now sported shades of blue. But he could feel it rising again. Just the words "Aya" and "intercourse" in the same line of thought were enough to make him feel weak in the knees. That is what he dreaded the most about this whole thing. He could see himself working on this and taking a break every 5 minutes to go lock himself in the bathroom with a box of tissues. And what would Aya think about him then? She was probably going to change her mind halfway. Who would want to be a sexual individual in a universe populated by perverts such as he?

Another thing that weighed heavily on his mind was the way in which Aya would chose to use her new body parts, and who she would use them with. As soon as she got what she wanted, she would be free to pursue a sexual relationship with other people, and he was going to be responsible for that. He was the one that ultimately would push her away. And that was the key to controlling himself.

Whenever he felt arousal, he would think about Aya satisfying her curiosity for intimacy with other people, and the pain and sadness he felt at that thought would be enough to cool him off and help him focus on the task at hand.

No, there was no sleep for Razer that night. So he sat in a foetal position on his bed, scared out of his mind and staring intently at his window waiting for daybreak. When it finally came, he got up and took another cold shower for precaution. When he got out of the shower Aya was there, sitting on the bed.

"I have secured a laboratory for our necessities", she announced.

"Oh, _greeeeat_" he said, feigning enthusiasm.

They both flew there and the lab was in a pretty isolated part of Oa, that had less Green lanterns flying around then usual. Aya also took control of the security and observation systems, so the lab essentially was taken off the grid. Nobody would bother them, Green Lantern or otherwise. The lab was equipped with scanners, projecters and computers with enough memory to run the most complicated of simulations.

"Alright", Razer said as Aya was powering up the equipment. A projection of her form appeared in front of him, along with detailed holographic diagrams of her neural pathways and the circuit systems that controlled her form.

"I'll be working with these holograms and then it's your job to put yourself together"

"That seems to be the most efficient way of working"

"Right... Do you know what kind of reproductive system you want?"

"Since I have selected a humanoid form, the most viable option would be the human reproductive mechanism. Also, the penetrative act seems to be the most widespread form of intercourse for humanoid life forms"

"Yeah, it's all a' rage in the galaxy", Razer said with irony, and thought bitterly about all the different species Aya was probably anticipating to "bond" with.

"Isn't that your species' method?" Aya asked innocently.

"This isn't about me, it's about you" Razer quickly countered before he could feel himself start blushing.

"Right, so the humans call the main female sexual organ a 'vagina'. It's a fibromuscular tract, placed between the female's legs. It's used for intercourse and childbirth, but I think we can agree, _yours_ won't need to do everything that a human vagina can do"

"Affirmative. Not right now, in any eventuality"

"Moving on. Also involved in the sexual act for humans is this thing called a vulva. It refers to the outer sexual female sexual organs. The labia, which protect the opening to the vaginal canal, and... the clitoris"

"What is the function of the clitoris?"

Razer blinked once or twice and then turned around announcing.

"Ok, I quit"

"We just commenced our work!"

"I can't do this! I can't talk to you about clitorises and... and stuff! And you are downright evil for asking me to" he said pointing his finger in an accusing fashion at Aya's nose.

"Why am I evil?"

"You know what the clitoris does, you know what everything does, you've probably researched this to hell and back. Otherwise, you wouldn't be interested in these 'alterations' in the first place. You only want to hear me explain them to you because you love to watch me squirm"

"You are incorrect, Razer. I want you to explain them to me because 1. I trust you and 2. you actually have been involved with somebody, sexually, and you know more then I could ever read in a database. Not just what these alterations are supposed to do, but how they make you feel"

Razer relented and gave the exit door one last look full of longing then came back to the work station with all the different diagrams floating over it and sat down on the chair there.

"The clitoris, he started neutrally, is the main erogenous zone for the human female individual. It's a small button-shaped portion of skin, located under the labia minora. The tip or glans of the clitoris alone has more than 8,000 sensory nerve endings which make it highly sensitive"

"How do you operate the clitoris?" Aya asked like she was asking the answer to a math equation.

Razer bit down on his lower lip, hard, and squeezed his eyes shut. He got up abruptly and scanned the room.

"We have a bathroom in this place?" he asked Aya.

"The lavatory facilities are down that hall, to the right"

"Right, I'll be right back"

On his way to the bathroom, Razer grabbed a box of tissues.

_15 minutes and half a tissue box later..._

A knock on the door.

"Razer, are you injured?"

"I'm fine!" a rather panicked voice was heard from the other side of the door. There was the sound of a toilet flushing. And the door quickly opened and Razer slammed it behind him.

"I'm just fine..._ for now_" he grumbled heading back to the main room.

"Razer?"

"What now?"

"I promise I won't interrupt you again" Aya said apologetically.

"That... would be for the best"

"I would really dislike it if this damages our friendship"

"Well... you've made your decision and you accepted the odds when I presented them to you. Whatever happens now, we'll both have to deal with it"

For the rest of the day, Razer and Aya worked on making the proper modifications to the android form to suit its new abilities. They only communicated when Razer needed help with the programming language, which was pretty complicated. Hundreds of lines of code needed to be written. But at the end of the day, Aya had a basic blueprint of her new body.

"Based on these specifications, my new form will be 90,4% identical to that of a humanoid female. That's a 23,2% increase" Aya estimated.

"23,2% is where the magic happens"

The second day dawned on them, and the tasks were signifcantly harder than the day before. Aya could shape her form at will, but there was more to being sexual than simply looking the part.

"Usually in organic bodies, hormones do most of the legwork when it comes to sex" Razer, explained.

"Think of it as an information superhighway between the brain and the sexual organs. Unfortunately you don't have hormones, but we can program command subroutines. These will control everything both before, during and after the act itself"

"These subroutines will replace hormones?"

"Within a set of parameters that we also need to map-out"

"What kind of parameters?"

"What kind of people do you want to be attracted to? How long do you want it to last? What movements will you make? How will you react to your partner's movements? Stuff like that..."

"Sounds so... mechanical"

"Aya, I know you don't want to hear this, but for the purpose of this work I need you to think like a computer. You want to fall in love and experience the chaos of romantic attachment and all that, _fine_. But you have to always be aware, that you're not like other humanoids. You could really hurt somebody or somebody could really hurt you. Your programming needs to be able to control _everything_, from how much pressure you exert on your sexual partner to how we can mimic moisture"

"Moisture?"

"Humanoid sex is messy, they don't call it "exchanging bodily fluids" for nothing. Most humanoid males would have intercourse with anything as long as it's warm and moist. The warm part we have, the moisture... I'm still working on"

Razer slumped in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, thinking. There was just nothing wet about Aya, ironically enough. The android approached the work station and scanned over the information displayed on the importance of lubrication in the sexual act.

"According to our intel, a liquid based lubricant is required to minimize the friction between the epidermis and inner muscles. Friction would not be a problem in the case of a hard-light construct"

"Minimize it, but not eliminate it Trust me, some friction is more than welcomed"

"I can alter the density of my form to replicate the texture of muscle"

"It's not good enough, then we're back to square one. Too much friction"

"But maybe..."

"Aya, trust me, nobody is going to want to stick their penis inside a hard light construct!"

That line was delivered in a much harsher tone than Razer wanted. But the tone and the malintent reflected his frustration at his own inability, not his opinion of Aya. Regardless, the android almost flinched at the sound of his agresive words. She looked almost hurt but then her expression changed. Now she looked pissed off, Razer asserted.

"I'm sorry about that... I just..."

She came over to his chair and plopped herself on his lap.

"This is strictly for demonstration purposes" she said before grabbing his head and smashing her lips against his.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A little less humor, a little more angst this time around. **

* * *

It wasn't kissing. Not really. That's the first coherent thought that Razer formed after the shock wore off. Aya had plied his lips open and was simply wiggling her tongue around in his mouth, in her attempt to prove a point. Razer's right arm came to rest on the back of her head, and nudged it a bit to a better angle. He imposed a slower rhythm and thankfully Aya emulated his every move.

_Now_ it was kissing. And kissing Aya, for all the times he fantasized about it, was different than anything he thought it would be like. She was solid, and yet she wasn't. The hard-light had taste and yet it didn't. His skin and his mouth felt tingly where they came into contact with Aya's form. It was a good kind of tingly, the feeling of warmth on your skin after spending too much time in the cold. _It was like... trying to taste a sun beam_, Razer thought.

Suddenly, Aya's communicator beeped. She jumped off and answered with an even voice.

"Yes", she answered, her back turned to Razer.

"Aya, we need you at the launch pad", Hal Jordan's voice was heard.

"I'm on my way", the android replied.

She turned around to face Razer who was currently trying to get his heartbeat under control and asked:

"Do you have sufficient empirical evidence to continue without me?"

"Wha... Yes, yes, I think you made your point." he answered bewildered.

She gave him a court head-nod and then looked like she wanted to say something else. Razer got up and walked over to a window. For some reason he felt a surge of emotion, the bad kind.

"_Just like that, she's gone. She's going to take what she wants and then she'll be gone", _he thought to himself and felt a mix of embarrassment and anger rising up inside of him .

She was still standing there.

"What!" he snapped.

"I can tell you're angry with me... but I don't know how to proceed"

"You can leave", he said sternly.

He sighed and turned towards her, with a softer look and a softer tone:

"Leave. You're needed elsewhere. We... we'll resume tomorrow"

She accepted that and did leave. He followed her with his eyes through the window, staring at her shrinking form. Sighed one last time and went back to work.

_Later that night_

Another night of tossing in the sheets, while his mind was filled with schematics and formulas. He managed to finish the subroutines, but the next day would provide the biggest challenge. Now that Aya had the basic form and the programming there was one more_ vital_ element to be added to the mix.

A knock on the door. Given it was the dead of night, there was only one person that could be on the other side.

"Come in, Aya" he shouted and propped himself up, leaning against the head board.

Aya entered the suite and the door slided behind her.

"You're not resting"

"Very observant of you. I haven't really been sleeping much since this whole thing started"

"I'm... sorry"

"Don't worry about it. I'll sleep when I'm dead"

"Don't say that" she said and Razer could swear he detected a twinge of desperation in her voice.

"Sorry. It's just an expression"

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier today"

Again, Aya was doing that thing where she seemed like a bashful girl unsure what to say next. Razer would've loved to know whether it was real or whether it was some programming trick she did to make the person she's talking to more at ease. Not that he'd ever accuse her of being deceiving, but it was hard to tell where her programming stopped and her actual personality began.

Razer sighed and scooted over on his bed, patting the empty spot, signaling Aya to come sit there. She hesitated.

"Come on Aya, you need to get used to beds if you want to climb into them" he said with a nastier subtext then he planned. Aya didn't seem to notice his irony and got in bed next to him, leaning on the headboard with her hands in her lap.

"You were saying?"

"I wanted to apologise for invading your personal space and your oral cavity 4 hours, 54 minutes and 35 seconds ago"

"Can we not say that you_ invaded my oral cavity_, that sounds a lot worse than what it actually was"

"Regardless... You were just telling me how vital self-control is, otherwise I might hurt people. I'd never want to hurt you, Razer"

"You didn't hurt me. I'm fine"

"And yet you were angry with me after the violation"

"Please, could you stop using words like _violation_ and _invading_. I am a Red Lantern. I get angry. It's what we do. Okey, it was a little unnerving, but you made your point and it forced me to reconsider our end-objective"

"Please elaborate"

"Yes. Since you came to me with your... request... I was obsessed with trying to make you as close to a humanoid female as possible. But now I realise, that after this is over and you are ready to let somebody into your electronic heart and your... whatever else... They're not going to want to be with you because you resemble a humanoid female. They'll want you because you're _you_. It's as simple as that"

Aya listened intently, her blue eyes glinting as she processed what Razer was saying. She turned away, and a small smile tugged at the side of her lips, Razer was pleased to note. It quickly vanished though.

"I also don't believe I properly explained my motives for pursuing this course of action" she said looking away.

"Didn't you say you wanted to be a better Green Lantern?"

"That is a secondary objective. My main motives are not quite so selfless"

She finally turned her head and looked Razer in the eyes.

"When I came online, I didn't really devote any of my resources to understanding the concept of 'death'. And even when it became obvious it's a part of any individual's existence, I still couldn't conceptualize a state where I would not exist. After recent events, after our incursion on Shard and after... Drusa nearly deleted me, death is not as abstract an idea as it used to be. My existence has finality. One day I will end, I will no longer _be_. I am not scared of it, but what I am scared of is not living. When the final day comes, I don't want to regret not looking past my own preset condition. Does that make me selfish?"

"No, that just makes you sentient"

The android nodded her head to express her gratitude for the reassurance the Red Lantern provided.

"I don't suppose today's events helped the odds for our friendship's survival " she asked.

"I don't know... I have no idea what I'm feeling these days".

He rubbed his eyes slumped down in the bed. It was Aya's turn to sigh, mimicking a gesture she had seen Razer perform countless times by now. She got off the bed and flew into the bathroom.

"Do you need to _pee_?" Razer asked bewildered.

"No... I'm bringing you a glass of water" she said exiting the bathroom with... a glass of water in her hand, which she placed on the bedside table.

"Wha.. why?"

"It just seems like the type of gesture a friend might perform. Good night Razer" she wished him and turned to leave.

_In the morning..._

Razer woke up completely rested, to his utter astonishment. By the looks of things he had been asleep for 12 hours. He usually never slept that long or that deep, and he hadn't even been bothered by his usual nightmares. Something was fishy... a green kind of fishy. He looked at the halfdrunk glass of water on the bedtable. He used his ring to analyze the content of that glass.

Of course, the little robot minx had used a sedative on him. He would be outraged, if he wasn't so damn impressed. And _grateful_...

* * *

**AN: Once again i must say how much I appreciate everybody's reviews, favourites and such? Like I said, when I first got the idea, I thought they're gonna throw the book at me for this one. Razaya is a "cutsey" pairing, and I have my own cutsey fanfic, but I believe these characters can be explored in a whole manner of ways.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The chapter where I beg physicists or physics majors to stop reading otherwise they are gonna throw the book at me. :)**

* * *

Aya didn't arrive at the lab until later that day because she had been doing drills with Kilowog and some recruits all day. Kilowog asked her in passing if she had seen Razer around because he disappeared and although he trusted Razer with his life, he wasn't very comfortable knowing there's a Red Lantern just wandering around Oa.

"I mean, I'm asking for the poozer's sake not mine" Kilowog cared to specify.

"He's handling a personal affair" Aya answered and felt entirely comfortable with the answer. It wasn't a lie at all. It was a personal affair, it just happened to be about her person, not his.

Kilowog seemed to doubt her answer but then quickly relaxed.

"Ah, if you know about it, it can't be anything too bad".

After the drills she hurried to the lab and found Razer working on a strange looking device.

"Razer, perhaps you should step away from that mechanism. I am detecting an electromagnetic disturbance around it"

"Of course you are, here, sit down" he said pulling a chair from under the table and inviting Aya to sit down right in front of the strangely shaped device, resting in front of her. It was just a simple box with flashing lights but Aya was getting abnormal readings from it.

"Razer, I hope you didn't not get bored and built another bomb"

"No. And don't only happen once. No... This is going to help you. This could be your very own sexual toy"

Aya threw the ugly box shaped contraption the nav-com equivalent of a dirty look. The lights didn't even lit up in sequence.

"I don't find it particularly attractive" she said cooly.

"Haha. Aren't you the comedian. Look, we're very close to giving you what you want. We are missing only one special ingredient"

"And that is?"

"Pleasure."

"Pleasure?"

"Yes, there's no point in having intercourse unless you can get pleasure from it, and so far all the work we've done merely takes care of the mechanical aspect of the process, not the end result, which should be gratification. For both partners. Now... with humanoids, pleasure is the result of chemicals stimulating certain areas of the brain. Since that obviously doesn't apply to you and your electronic brain, we need to find the energy equivalent of pleasure. And that's where this thing comes in"

Razer tapped his hand on his creation.

"I don't really have a name for this but I suppose you could call it an electromagnetic alternator. It sifts through energy frequencies. I've already programmed about 126 energy signatures into it, and let me tell you, it isn't easy. One electron out of place and I could blow up half of Oa. Or you know, tear a hole in the space-time continuum"

Aya now shot the device a look of fear.

"This is not helping its attractiveness level" she said warily.

"Relax, I'm kidding. It's perfectly harmless, though it was boring to get those frequencies right. Anyway, you just connect to it through this port here on the side, absorb some of the signatures and let me know if you find something you like. I'll be in the other room"

Razer began walking away when he heard Aya's voice:

"Done"

"Done?" he asked turning around. He couldn't have made more than 3 steps. "Done with what? How many did you try?"

"All of them"

"All of them! And you didn't like any of them?"

"It's energy, they were adequate... what _should_ I feel?"

"Nevermind, if you felt it you would know it" Razer said resigned. He picked up the box and took it to the work station to connect it to the holo-projector. A complicated graph was projected and Razer started working on it, moving indexes around, trying to find new energy signatures.

Aya came next to him and insisted.

"Perhaps you could elaborate the parameters of 'pleasure' so that next time I know what to look for"

Razer swinged his chair around and rubbed his eyes.

"It's like, he started, like getting a taste of something and wanting more. Like being extremely dehydrated and finally finding that one thing that will sate your thirst"

He stopped talking when he threw Aya a look and realised that none of what he was saying was registering.

"But of course you have no idea what I'm talking about because you've never felt hunger or thirst or any biological want for that matter... How do I explain this' to you?"

He looked at Aya pensively, trying to find some point of reference based on her own experiences.

"Remember when... we were trapped by that pin hole?"

"Yes. I have complete records of that event"

"It's like that. It's something that pulls you in, and you can't resist pulling back. At least for a while, and there's a struggle, and there's tension. But in the end there's a wonderful release of energy and you just... give into it"

"But the pinhole was dangerous. We would've been crushed if we hadn't pulled away"

"Well... a little danger makes it more exciting" Razer said smiling and swung back to start working again.

Aya remained silent to ruminate over his words, how danger could be exciting and anything else but dangerous... Her train of thought was interrupted by her sensors detecting a spike in electromagnetic radiation.

"_Razer_!" she screamed, just before the alternator blew up.

_One huge explosion later_

"Well, guess I did make a bomb after all", Razer said bitterly as he and Aya were hovering above the smoldering remains of their laboratory.

Aya's quick-thinking saved them both. She encased them in a protective force-field at the exact same moment the explosion took place.

"We had better evacuate the area before Green Lanterns come to inspect the premises. This area is isolated but you never know. An explosion on Oa is bound to draw attention, regardless of geographic coordinates" she warned.

"Look at you running away from the scene of the crime. I'm impressed. Yeah, let's go, we need to find a new lab anyway" Razer mused flying away.

"A new laboratory? For what purpose?" Aya asked slowing down. Razer had to turn around and reach her again.

"Hello? Did the explosion knock out your memory banks? I need to find you that energy signature?"

"No", Aya announced and stopped fully in the air.

"What do you mean no? This is only a minor setback. I promise you, I'll be more careful when I build the next alternator. I'll put safety guards in place. No more accidents"

"No! This experiment is over. It never should've been initiated any way. You could have been hurt, Razer. You could've died. Over... Over nothing"

Razer came next to her and gently grabbed her arms.

"Hey, I'm fine. Nothing happened. We shouldn't stop now. We're so close"

"We're nowhere near the end-objective. What if I hadn't been there? What if the device had malfunctioned this morning when I wasn't in the vicinity? No, I'm putting an end to this. I've been acting erratic and selfish"

"You're acting erratic and selfish now. You can't pull the plug. You're not the only one who has something invested in this now"

"I don't understand..."

"I _want_ this for you. You should have something that makes you happy, that makes you feel good. You deserve it. Everybody else in this universe is born and has a shot at feeling ultimate pleasure, at achieving bliss. Why shouldn't you? And I want to be the one that makes that possible for you. As a gift. From one...friend to another"

"Why? This pleasure principle is overrated. It _wouldn't_ help me progress as a Green Lantern. It probably wouldn't enhance my standing with the Star Sapphires"

"Will you forget about the blasted Star Saph..."

Razer stopped mid sentence. His eyes grew wide as a look of astonishment washed over his face. His mind raced, a vortex of thoughts and feelings around the idea that could provide the solution, or so he thought.

"Razer? Are you alright?" Aya asked tentatively, her earlier fury subsiding.

"Of course!" he said grabbing her arms more forcefully.

"I've been such an idiot. I don't need to fumble around the energy spectrum to find the frequency for pleasure. It has already been_ found_. And it's readily available"

"It is?" Aya asked worried.

"Yes... the violet light of the Star Sapphires", he answered with great satisfaction.

"Prep the ship Aya, we're going back to Zamaron"


	5. Chapter 5

The Interceptor touched the landing pad and immediately began the docking procedures. Zamaron looked just as beautiful as last time Razer had seen it, however the circumstances changed dramatically. He wasn't so bothered by all the violet and the brightness any more.

"They are not going to assist us" he heard Aya say with a slight indication of bitterness.

"I am just an emotionless machine for them, remember?" she added and stared at the controls in front of her.

She felt Razer gently touching her shoulder.

"If you insist on being an individual, you'll have to learn that the only opinion about yourself that matters is _your_ opinion" he advised.

She nodded her head to signal she received the message, but Razer couldn't tell if she actually internalized it.

"Besides, he began, I have a feeling they'll be forthcoming"

'Please elaborate"

"It doesn't matter. I'll be back soon with the information we need. Meanwhile, stay out of trouble. Don't go poking around Zamaron like you did last time"

"Only if you require rescue... like last time" she reminded him, quite cheekily.

Razer smiled at her joke but then a shadow of sadness passed over his features. Aya took notice of the subtle twitch in his facial musculature. She probed her memory banks and made the only connection that seemed poignant.

"On our previous visit to Zamaron you discovered the truth about my physical form"

"I knew the truth before Aga'po pointed it out. I just refused to acknowledge it" he confessed.

"Are you still upset with me over it?"

Razer remained silent for half a minute, trying to find the words to express his feelings over the situation.

"I used to feel happy, that I get to see her face again every day. And that happiness was proportional to the hate I felt, for you, for doing what you did. But honestly, I haven't thought about Ilana in quite some time. And I don't think of her when I look at you any more. To me you're just... Aya now."

It was Aya's turn to remain silent and Razer took that at his cue to leave.

_One awkward pause later_

A welcoming committee was there, of course, on the landing pad, waiting to escort Razer to meet with queen Aga'po, just like they resolved over the comlink before landing. The girl, Gi'ata, was there, but she only gave him a polite head nod, as the security troops nudged him along. He looked back to see that Gi'ata was not entering the ship but she wasn't leaving the landing pad to join them either.

He hoped Aya would be ok. He hoped Gi'ata would keep her big mouth shut.

"_I'm hoping for so much stuff I might as well be wearing blue instead of red" _he thought in a self-deprecating manner.

They reached the palace where Aga'po lived and worked from soon enough. They entered the one of the queen's many lavish offices and just as Aga'po got up from her impressive desk Razer blurted out.

"No, don't get up, this isn't a social call"

"You'll still allow me the courtesy to salute you, my young crusader", she said, continuing to get closer to him.

"Greetings are irrelevant. I'm here for your violet light energy signature".

Aga'po stopped mid-stride and looked at him with her huge opal-like eyes, seeming almost surprised, though her face expressed little emotion outside of apathy and euphoria.

"Guards, leave us", she finally ordered.

The security staff exited the room and Razer and the Queen were left alone.

"You are.. quite audacious. Marching in here and asking for our most precious secrets"

"It's not your _most _precious secret. The secret to all Lanterns is having the adaptor that transforms emotion into energy. Thankfully, I have just such an energy adaptor. All I need is the energy signature of your violet light"

"And what, pray tell, do you need it for?" the queen asked, taking a seat on one of the many lovechairs in her office.

"Nothing bad" he said trying to sound as honest as possible.

"Nothing bad? You realise that sounds impossibly dishonest."

"_Damnit", _he thought.

"How is Aya, Razer?"

"She's... _fine_" he said taken aback by the question.

"Have you confessed your feelings to her?" she asked bluntly.

"That's... that's you trying to throw me off course, but I'm not leaving here without that information"

"And I'm not giving it to you, without knowing what you're going to use it. Though I have my suspicions..."

"You do?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Love by force, is not love at all. It is the Green Lanterns, that taught us that lesson and we took it lesson to heart. I will not allow you to use the violet light on an individual, even an artificial being, to try and coax feelings out of them"

"That's... that's what you think I need the violet light for?"

"What else could it be? Razer, your feelings are pure, for now, but if you do this you..."

"It's not what I want... I would never... I would _never_ force myself on Aya"

Aga'po seemed to believe him, since she softened her expression. But the question remained.

"I'm not giving in to your request until you tell me the _truth_"

Razer sighed and hunched his shoulders in defeat. He told the Queen the whole story, how Aya approached him with her ridiculous request, how they worked for the past three days to get the technology right, and how eventually he figured the only way to make it work... really work... was to use violet energy. Aga'po listened intently and then simply said:

"Show me this technology"

_Back at the ship_

Gi'ata had not moved from her spot for exactly 34 minutes and 59 seconds, Aya noticed. She gave no sign she'd want to come on board, but she wasn't leaving either. She was just waiting. Aya remembered Razer's words, "don't start any trouble", but she was obviously not starting anything. Gi'ata was starting it by her questionable behaviour. Eventually, Aya's curiosity got the best of her and she came out of the ship, and flew over to Gi'ata's side.

"Hello Aya", the Zamaron princess greeted her.

"Why are you stationary in this position?"

"Well, I wanted to just say 'hello', but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, given how... difficult things were last time for you. So I was hoping eventually you would take pity on me and come outside"

"I am not merciful. Merely inquisitive"

"That's good too. How are you?"

"All systems are functioning at peak efficiency"

"That is good to hear. How... are you and Razer?"

"I apologize. I fail to understand why you refer to myself and Razer as a collective that would warrant an inquiry on its status quo"

"I... I just thought... Never mind" she quickly corrected herself.

"No. Explain", she insisted.

"I... I wanted to know how you were getting along, after last time you were both here"

"We have moved past that incident. But that is not your intended meaning"

"It's not?"

"No. You assumed prior to my correction that Razer and I form some sort of cohesive unit. Perhaps sharing a romantic link. That assumption could not be based on previous experiences with us, so you must have based it on a supplementary interaction with Razer, that I do not have data on, but I can speculate on"

"Speculate? He hasn't told you anything about his second visit to Zamaron?"

"No... but I know he was here with Green Lantern Hal Jordan. And I know Hal Jordan used your teleport technology fueled by romantic attachment to transport himself to Earth... and then Razer saved me via a transport to the Interceptor in orbit around Oa. There's only one way that could've been achieved."

"So you know"

"I've always known. It took me until now to acknowledge it..."

_Back at Love Central_

"Your programming skills are quite impressive, Razer" the Queen complimented him.

Holographic projections of code and schematics swirled around in front of the queen, as she absorbed the info. Razer thought maybe she wouldn't understand any of it, but obviously, he underestimated the Zamarons, again. Just going by her initial reactions towards Aya, he thought technology, especially robotics, might be a tabu subject on Zamaron. But then again, you don't get to be Queen without knowing a lot of stuff.

At some point Aga'po cocked her head in an extreme fashion and had a puzzled, semi-disgusted look on her face. Razer thought she might've have difficulties understanding something, but then he saw what she was looking at.

"Oh, he said embarrassed, yeah... she's probably not going to get to use that subroutine"

Aga'po looked at him, with a flat expression.

"Not if she's with somebody that has a spine, no. As stated earlier, very impressive", Aga'po said turning off the projector.

"So now you understand why I need your violet energy. This will all be for nothing, unless she can feel pleasure"

"It may all still be for nothing, even if I give you the energy signature"

"What do you mean?" Razer asked, trying to hold back his fear.

"Knowing the electromagnetic coordinates to our light is not enough. You cannot create it out of nothing. She needs to feel love, _real love_... for the process to function. Are you absolutely sure she is capable of that?"

"Yes" Razer answered without a moment of hesitation. He was absolutely sure, otherwise wouldn't have put himself through all of this.

"She deserves to feel happy, and loved, like everybody else. And in return _she_ will make somebody very happy", he explained.

"Somebody... but not you?"

Razer did hesitate now.

"What kind of Red Lantern would I be if I was happy?" he said with bitterness.

"I don't understand your motivation in all of this, then, honestly"

"I'm just helping out a friend"

"Friends don't do these kinds of things for each other", the Queen remarked, echoing Razer's own words from three days previous.

"Friends don't perform miracles. _Love_ does that. If your Aya is a smart little machine, she'll figure it out"

"Well I'm figuring something out right now. You're stalling. Are you going to help me?"

Queen Aga'po sat back in her chair, and tapped her fingers on the shiny surface of the desk in front of her, pensive and quiet.

"I will help you Razer. I will provide you with the Violet light, in fact, I will help you refine it for you, in order to achieve the exact result you want. But, there must be a restitution for the Star Sapphire order"

"And that is?"

"Free use of your technology. It could be adapted, for other forms of artificial intelligence"

"I don't care about other forms of artificial intelligence. Just one"

"But the Star Sapphires do care. Give us the ability to do for others what you wish to do for Aya"

"I don't know... what if you're going to use the technology to further your own interests"

"And where would be the harm in that? Love is our only interest. It is our responsibility to bring love and emotion to as many intelligent life forms as possible. If you don't believe our intentions are ethical, then I will just say one thing. Somebody gave you the benefit of the doubt once upon a time. Can't you do the same?"

Razer hated to admit it but the Star Sapphire queen was right. Nobody would expect anything else from a Red Lantern but to be a murderous mad man. He should expect more from the Star Sapphires. The blasted influence of Hal Jordan was getting to them all.

"Fine, he finally conceded. You have a deal. But I don't know who you could possibly help with this"

"There are more things between heaven and earth then you dream of in your philosophies"

"What does that mean?"

"That is human literature. The _best_ in the galaxy when it comes to describing the exalted power of love. And we're especially fond of the human writer Shakespeare here on Zamaron..."

_Later_

Razer was waiting nervously in one of the many rooms of the Queen's palace. Aya had been gone for a couple of hours, after being taken away by the Star Sapphire engineers. Gi'ata waited with him at first but she had been called away.

Now he was fidgeting, anxious, wondering how the final alteration were proceeding. It took longer than he expected, what if the technology and the violet light weren't compatible? What if he missed something?

The door finally squeeked open and he froze. Aya entered the room and came over to him. She looked exactly the same, just as calm and just as serene as she always was.

"Well... how do you feel?" he finally asked and sucked in a breath.

She cocked her head. signaling she was running an internal diagnostic.

"The Star Sapphire implant was succesfully interlinked with my neural pathaways. I feel... fine."

Razer exhaled and felt the tension drain away from his muscles.

"Good, good" he said and for some reason started feeling more and more awkward.

"That's great then. We should return to Oa, I'm sure Hal is wondering where you've been"

He made his way to the exit door, but just as he passed Aya she grabbed his hand. She turned around to face him and placed both of her hands on his forearms, looking him straight in the eyes when she proposed:

"I believe a test is in order"

He felt lightheaded all of a sudden, and had to swallow the saliva build-up in his mouth. He didn't allow himself to feel joy or excitement at the prospect though, because he knew how unlikely it would actually be.

"It's not that simple, Aya. You have to love the person that you're with. Otherwise it won't work"

Aya just remained silent and continued to look into his eyes He thought maybe it wasn't registering.

"Do you understand?"

"I understand", she replied drawing her body closer

"And I reiterate my previous statement. We. Should. Test. It."

Razer's mind raced. Was she saying what _he thought_ she was saying? Aga'po said that she would figure it out, that he had fallen hard for her. What if she thought that was enough, for love to be one-sided. But what if it wasn't one-sided?

He cupped her face in his hands and exhaled.

"A small test then", he whispered.

And kissed her.

There they were, the familiar tingles he felt the first time they sort of kissed, like a million wicked fireflies dancing on his lips. But unlike that first taste, which was chaotic and clumsy, the difference now was that she was present. It felt not like a desperate gesture to prove a point, but an actual kiss between two individuals who wanted to taste each other. And she was definitely present, and actively engaged.

Aya linked her arms behind his neck, and parted her lips slightly. He was hesitant to deepen the kiss, but when she brushed her tongue on his upper lip he threw caution to the wind. His hands, which had been resting on her hips, circled her waist and pulled her even closer, impossibly close, as the kiss turned from inquisitive, to hungry.

After a while though, he realised something was wrong. Like he was forgetting something. Oh yes, oxygen. Aya didn't need to breathe, but he did.

He pulled back, breaking the contact of their lips and drew in a long breath. When he looked back down he saw Aya still had her eyes closed. Violet light shone from under her lips, forming a strange pattern of circutry. He slid his hands across her shoulders and down to her arms. The violet pattern of light followed his touch wherever it went. Aya herself looked at her arms in surprise.

He brought his hands back up to her face and brushed his thumbs over her lips. They still felt the exact same way, the only difference was the light that shone through, tracing her newly functional circuits of desire.

"Amazing, he whispered. It actually works"

"I think we should expand the parameters of our test",

She released herself from his hold and hovered a bit in the air before coming down to land on the bed in the room. Razer did wonder why they made him wait in a bedroom of all places, but now he saw the convenience of it. And perhaps the strings being pulled to get him in this situation, with Aya gently tapping the space next to her on the bed, to get him to come over.

But this was too different and he was too scared.

"Hal is _so_ going to kill me for this"

"I am not very experienced in these matters, but you worrying about Hal at this particular conjecture is troubling" Aya said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Aya, I..."

"I know how you did it, she interrupted. I know how you managed to rescue me on Oa. And the level of my own emotional attachment to you should be obvious by now. So really, what is the purpose of this delay?"

"It just... I told you we could not be friends after this is over"

"Affirmative. We'll be _more_ then friends. Don't you want that?"

Interesting question, he thought but didn't have an answer prepared. He felt like crap for_ so long,_ in part because he thought that he deserved it. But the last couple of days he realised how much he missed being wanted, needed. And now Aya was making him feel _desired_. That's a good feeling to have. And he would not deny himself or her any longer.

"Yes" he finally conceded and took off his Red Lantern ring.

"I do."

* * *

**AN: Okey, now, sorry for the delay. Life type issues. Any-hoo, I think this could be a good stopping point for the people that don't want to actually read the Razer/Aya sex-scene that is coming in the next chapter. Poor choice of words, I know. :) For all the other pervs, I'm gonna try and keep tasteful.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Razer?"

"Yes?"

"Are we engaged in intercourse _now_?"

"No. Not right now"

"Why not?"

"Because I just need a moment, ok?"

Everything was normal, at the beginning. He took off his clothes but then he saw Aya, without her usual metal plates that made it decent for her to walk around.

Without the casings that usually covered 70% of her form, she looked like a slimmed down version of herself. With the chest plate removed, he could make out the outline of the central processing unit in her back, behind an extra layer of semi-transparent hardlight that rounded off into a pair of humanoid breasts. It was one of the alterations she asked for, to make her 23% more feminine.

But just as he was soaking in the image, reality hit him, and what a cold shower that was. He was naked, and Aya was... well.. as close to naked as she could get.

This wasn't one of his fantasies, this was real. And though he'd already made his decision, dealing with the consequences was slightly more complicated. So he jumped in bed next to Aya and clutched a blanket to his chest and had remained completely motionless for about 10 minutes until Aya finally spoke up.

"We never addressed if you have some sort of erectile dysfunction"

"I don't have a... that's not the issue"

"Then what?"

"It's just... I haven't... done this in... quite a while"

"If you worry about your performance, then don't, since I have no reference point"

"Well that makes me feel better"

"Really?"

"No."

She got up and leaned on her elbow to look at his face.

"What _would_ make you feel better?"

'It's not like I am depressed or anything... well... not more than usual"

"But you are apprehensive"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Last time I did this... it was with... it was with somebody like me"

"You mean, an organic female"

"Yes. And I was never really the expert on matters of female anatomy to begin with..."

"But this time you _are_ the expert. You wrote the program"

"Right. I wrote a _program_. With a set of very specific factors and causal relations. I have no idea how your form will actually respond. I can't just plough ahead like a Bolovaxian"

"Fine" Aya said and got out from under the covers. She lied down on the bed next to him, grabbed his hand and placed it on her left breast.

"Explore away"

Razer snatched his hand away, before it got too comfortable.

"What!"

"You have my entire physical form at your disposal. Run all the tests you want till we reach a satisfactory level of safety standards. And then we can proceed to the 'ploughing' stage which sounds very interesting"

Razer threw her a look as if to say "you're crazy", but truth be told, the idea of a patient Aya leaving the entirety of her body at the disposal of his hands and lips was just the kickstarter he needed to get over his apprehension. That way he could test the technology properly and at the same time, show Aya that sex isn't just a "penetrative act".

"Hurry, please. You're not getting any younger" she reminded him, sarcastically.

He shut her up with a kiss more forceful than the ones previously shared.

"Let the engineer work, Aya", he whispered after breaking off the kiss.

Aya nodded head and lied back down, motionless, but kept her eyes on his face. Razer took in the sight of her body.

The violet light was supposed to follow a specific pattern of dispersion, that imitated the map of erogenous zones for organic females. There was an element of randomness thrown in the mix since Star Sapphire energy was unpredictable to begin with and every individual had his or her own sweet spots.

Exhaling loudly and intent on the task, Razer began by gently brushing his fingers over her face, down her neck and stopped to trace what should've been the collarbone for anybody else, but in Aya's case it was a very accurate hard light construct of a collarbone. After inspecting that area with his touch, he moved down between her breasts and stopped in the navel area, moving his fingers in concentric rings, just to get a feel of her body.

He kissed her again then, slowly, until she parted her lips. He absorbed all the warmth and tingly sensations her mouth had to offer. When he felt her hand on the back of his head, pushing him closer, he broke contact and moved to trail kisses down her jawline and neck. When he reached the crook of her neck and brushed his fangs on it, ever so gently, the violet light returned, a faint mauvish glow under green skin.

He continued his way down her chest until reaching her right breast. He gave the tip just a quick kiss, and immediately saw the familiar violet glow. After some more attention, it was glowing bright, and the light rays spread across her chest. Aya arched her back, surprising him.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What did it feel like?"

"Like... a harmonized tachyonic surge"

"Uh... is that good?"

"Yes. In fact, I am inclined to ask you to stop talking and resume mammarian stimulation"

"Yes mam", he complied and smirked, before giving the left breast the exact same ministrations.

Unfortunately, increasing arousal was threatening to sabotage his tests. He decided to cut it short before he really gave Aya a reason to believe he suffered from an erectile dysfunction. He reached back up to kiss her again, languidly, while his hand travelled passed the navel to a not-so secret destination. He stopped just short of it, and turned serious when he asked her:

"Run an internal diagnostic from now on, just to be safe"

"System check... underway", she replied.

"Here we go..." he breathed and threw her one of his half smiles.

His hand settled comfortably between her legs. A single light touch against the opening there and Aya's body jolted. Razer quickly removed his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yes... I... It was just... unexpected."

"Another surge?"

"More like a voltage spike, she confessed. Continue, please".

Razer internally scolded himself for rushing and nearly ruining everything. This time, he took time caressing the lengths of her thighs and the surrounding folds of hard light, before touching her again in the most sensitive spot on her body, loaded with sensors and flooded with violet light.

To his very pleasant surprise, she moaned. Up until then Aya had been completely silent, she didn't need to moan since she didn't even have vocal cords attached to a breathing apparatus. So he never even thought to program "moaning", he doubt he ever could for that matter. So the vocal expression of her pleasure was something completely natural, and because of that, completely beautiful.

It was also the thing that forced him into action. He covered her entire body with his and kissed her hungrily. Aya answered with equal passion and linked her arms across his neck. He could support himself on his elbows just fine but she spread her legs to make him more comfortable.

His lower body linked with hers, his member brushed against her core. He gasped at the sensation. The electric shivers he had only felt on the surface of his skin or his lips up until then, went straight through him. Up his spine and into whatever was left of the pleasure center inside his brain. After years of self-imposed asceticism he thought he might have somehow become immune to pleasure. His brain however did not betray him, and it was responding to the most peculiar of circumstances.

It was just as peculiar for Aya though. For the first time in her existence, she actually had problems concentrating, she felt small and tense, like her form wasn't enough to contain all the energy flowing through her. All her attention was diverted towards the areas of that came in contact with Razer. Especially in the lower part of her body. The sensors there were going crazy, sending a flurry of signals back to her CPU, and they all expressed one thing: "More".

So she raised her hips slightly just as he was pressing down. They moaned in unison as they generated friction and warmth between them. The Star Sapphire light was coming in waves now, washing over her body from head to toe, it was pulsating, matching the rhythm of their bodies teasing each other.

Razer halted his movements and rose up slightly, looking in her bright blue eyes. Aya also stopped, anticipating the next phase of intimacy, the thing she had been running simulations about all week. Razer was content to simply look at her. He was breathing heavily by now, but she didn't need to breathe at all. His muscles twiched, while she didn't have muscles, only smooth hard light. She didn't sweat, when he was beginning to. But despite all the excentricities of her form, despite the strangeness of their coupling, the last few minutes of being with her had brought him so close to the edge... that he realised something. The first thing being that love is a funny thing. The second being, he wasn't dead inside. He wasn't so broken that he couldn't experience love and sex any more.

She was beginning to wonder why he wasn't doing anything, just staring at her and half-smiling. Normally her sensors could tell her everything about his status, but her perceptions were unbalanced to say the least at that point in time. She intended to ask him if anything was wrong but then he bent down to kiss her again... and finally entered her.

It was a slow, methodical, cautious penetration, and the further he went inside her, the wider her eyes got as she was attempting to process the new sensations bubbling up inside of her. When he was all the way in, she threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Razer clenched his jaw, trying to control the movement of his body. He had said a couple of days previous that nobody would want to stick their penis inside a hardlight construct.

If they didn't they would be idiots, he rectified his position. Because shockwaves of pleasure travelled to his brain, more intense than anything he had ever felt.

"Are you alright? What are your scans telling you?" he finally asked when he finally gathered his wits enough to see that Aya wasn't reacting in any way.

She opened her eyes and looked completely bewildered.

"Wha'? What scans?"

"The internal diagnostic I asked you to run not 5 minutes ago?"

"Oh... It's good. It's all good. Don't stop" she pleaded.

Razer almost laughed at her suddenly lacking vocabulary. Her eloquence suffered but her body was responding in all the right ways. Her hands travelled up and down his back muscles and she shifted her hips slightly, to give him a better angle. He retreated and then pushed forward again. She sank her fingers into his flesh and moaned loudly. This time though she didn't shut her her eyes and he was hoping that meant she was becoming accustomed to the feeling. Instead she locked her eyes with his and imitated his mouth movements, including his clenched jaw.

So many things were thretening to break his concentration, from the look of pure lust in the android's eyes to the feeling of being eaten from the inside out by living energy. Aya was also experiencing concentration problems. Normally, she could see all the eletrocmagnetic spectrum, hear everything around her at all the possible frequencies, tell you the exact number of neutrinos within a ten meter radius. But at that time, she could only tell you about how long Razer's thrusts where, how deep they went and how every single point of contact between them created its own spark of violet energy.

Their intimate connection became her entire universe, and deepening that connection, her main only motivation. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pivoted, and rolled them over, so that she was on top of him now, straddling him. Nobody was more shocked by the change in position than Aya. Finding herself without Razer's familiar weight on top of her, she became aware of the surroundings and realised she had no idea how she pulled that move.

"I... I don't know why I did that" she mumbled.

"It's okey" Razer whispered, casually placing his hands on her hips. The slight pressure of his hands on her triggered another movement as she rolled her hips. She had to throw her head back as she felt the violet light swell and wash over her, threatening to melt her insides. Literally.

"I...don't know why I did that either".

"Aya, it's okey, just follow your instincts"

"I've never had instincts before..." she said worried, her voice cracking.

She had never felt pain in her existence, but this had to be pain. It was too warm, too intense, too unpredictable.

"I think... the implant is malfunctioning. It's too much, sensory overload... Can't process"

She began to retreat, wanting to break the contact between them, the source of her chaotic perceptions. Razer sat up and grabbed her, holding her tight.

"Aya... If you want to stop, we'll stop" he promised her and meant every word. He raised his hand to cup the side of her face. Next he spoke softly but determined:

"Just, don't be afraid to live"

Aya closed her eyes remembering the conversation they had in his room, about life, love and regrets. Next time she opened her eyes, the fear was gone and merely replaced with doubt. Aya nodded, and although she was still slightly unsure of herself, she pushed against his chest and got him to lie back down slowly. She settled back into her previous position, and had to shift her hips against his to take him back inside. A low growl escaped his lips and he nearly flipped her over again. But he resolved to let Aya set the pace and the rhythm this time, to do whatever felt comfortable for her.

Unfortunately Aya wasn't too sure what was comfortable but kissing always worked out efficiently so she bent down to kiss him again. When the impulse to roll her hips came over her again, she didn't resist it. Razer had to swallow her moans, all the while fighting against his own urges for release. Aya felt the violet light coursing through her, stimulating every particle of matter and energy that made up her form.

She felt like she initiated some form of self-destruct sequence, and every gyration of her hips was bringing her closer to an impending explosion. She wondered briefly if this is what it felt for organics. Like they were marching towards their own glorious doom but just didn't care, because it made them feel so alive.

She broke the kiss, fearing that Razer was running out of oxygen again. Razer looked up at her as she was riding him, eyes closed shut, mouth agape. She really was gorgeus. Aya looked down, feeling the approaching end to her self destruct sequence. What if this really was the end? Looking into Razer's blue eyes she realised she didn't care. If this really was going to kill her, she couldn't think of a better way to go. So she gave in and let her very first orgasm overtake her.

He felt her squeeze the delight, and ecstasy and joy right out of him, and he offered them freely since she wasn't the only one learning or relearning how to truly live that night. As the climax happened, the violet light over took her entire form, and for a second she looked like a being made of pure love. Or maybe he was hallucinating? He was pretty sure his brain stopped working for a second as his own orgasm left his body bruised and battered on the shores of ecstasy.

It lasted for only a couple of seconds, and then Aya hunched forward nearly bumping foreheads with her lover, and then fell to the side. They stayed like that for a while, the only sound in the room being Razer's heavy breathing.

When she finally opened her eyes he turned to look at her. He would've asked her if she was alright again, but even he knew he didn't need to be concerned about that anymore. She looked... sated.

"Power levels at 36,7% and rising", she said.

"I take it that means you're exhausted?"

"Yes"

He smirked self-assuredly and gave himself a mental pat on the back. She was still looking at him, and he could see so much love reflected in those bright, unnaturally blue eyes of hers. Love and... gratitude.

"I had _no_ idea", she confessed and placed a hand over his chest to feel his heartbeat.

"Me neither" he replied and put his hand over hers.

"Thank you" she simply said, but the feelings of gratitude she placed in that one word threatened to break his heart.

"You're _very_ welcomed"

"Can we initiate the 'cuddling' phase now?"

Razer just chuckled and slid his arm under her neck. Aya got closer to him and just placed her head on his chest, where her hand had been earlier, enjoying the rhythm of his heart beating. He was very much alive, and so was she.

* * *

**AN: This was soooo hard to write. I understand now why nobody writes Razer/Aya sex scenes. The logistics of the thing will kill you. I'm still not 100% happy with it to be honest, and I might come back and make some more modifications. But for now, I sincerely hope people enjoy reading this. We have one more chapter and than this baby is COMPLETE!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Interceptor was travelling through the Forgotten Zone, to pick up Saint Walker. The Guardians wanted to personally thank him for his contribution to the defeat of the Red Lantern Armada, so Hal Jordan volunteered to transport him back to Oa. Razer was also on board, not because he particularly like Saint Walker, but any chance to get off Oa was to good of an offer to pass up.

The ship jumped out of ultra-warp and was cruising at impulse speed towards the Green Lantern planet.

"ETA, 34 standard galactic minutes", Aya announced.

"Thank you, Aya. It's just smooth sailing from here" Hal said and leaned back against his command chair.

Aya played around with some settings on her dashboard and then walked over to Razer's chair.

"I am getting anomalous readings from the starboard of the ship. I think the jump out of ultra-warp might've dislodged one of my sensor relays. Will you help me correct the anomaly, Razer?"

He looked up and saw her leaning over. Her eyes were glowing violet, and she winked at him.

"_Sensor relay... riiiiiight"_ he thought.

He threw Hal Jordan a look and saw that he was just staring into the stars, not paying attention to them. Still...

"I think you are more than capable of handling the situation yourself" he said and again looked in Hal Jordan's direction. He hoped she would get the hint.

Aya leaned forward and placed her hand on his thigh.

"I would _really_ appreciate your assistance" she insisted.

Razer felt trapped. He nodded his head and mouthed the word "no", but Aya ignored it and let her hand travel upwards...

"Razer, give the girl a hand, make yourself useful, you slob" Hal shouted from where he was seated, but still didn't look at the pair.

Razer and Aya smiled at each other, amused by Jordan's ignorance. Obviously the human didn't know what he was suggesting. Razer sighed and got up.

"Fine" he snapped, feigning frustration.

Aya left the command deck and Razer followed her, only instead of going to the hangar bay, she took a right and entered Razer's quarters. Razer entered after her, slightly more hesitant. The doors slid shut behind him.

"Aya, are you sure this is..."

He was interrupted when the android jumped on him, wrapped her legs around his waist and proceeded to kiss his breath away. Razer had to fight against the artificial gravity of the ship, not to fall down. They twirled together until finally landing on the bed, with Aya on top. She broke the kiss only to fumble around the edges of his tunic so she could take it off.

"31,3 minutes remaining. No time for conversing" she muttered but Razer grabbed her hands and halted her movements.

"We can't do this with Hal onboard. Remember the whole 'Hal's going to kill me' thing? I wasn't exaggerating"

"A little danger can be exciting, remember?" she said and nibbled on his lower lip.

"Clever, but I still..."

"If you don't reciprocate, I'll be forced to take extra measures to insure an optimum level of excitation"

"What kind of extra measures?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She took off his pants and showed him.

_On the main bridge_

Hal found it very relaxing to gaze into the screen that turned stars into kamikaze fireflies, a nice little optical illusion as they travelled through normal space in stead of an ultra-warp conduit. He even thought he was dozing off at some point, but then realised it was actually the lighting on the bridge that was wonky.

The light was fading in and out, and some of the panels were flickering. He opened a com line.

"Aya, I'm getting some weird lighting... effects I guess you could call them up here. Does it have anything to do with the sensor relay malfunction you mentioned?"

He gave the nav-com computer a couple of seconds to answer, but there was only silence.

"Aya, do you copy? Hello?"

He switched frequencies.

"Razer, this is Hal, can you guys hear me?"

More silence met him at the other end. According to the readings in front of him, Aya and Razer were still on board, but the computer couldn't tell him where on board they were. And the even more interesting thing was that one of the rooms on the Interceptor was completely offline, meaning no cameras or sensors were activated. That part of the ship was shrouded in darkness. And it was Razer's room.

Hal sat back down in the command chair, pondering. Between the lights and Razer and Aya disappearing, something very strange was going on. The funny thing is that the light itself followed a specific pattern of synchronized fade-ins and fade-outs that increased in speed and pattern was terribly familiar to him...

"It's almost like the ship is having sex" he thought.

His mind cleared for a second after thinking that... and then he erupted in laughter. His laugh was deep and rich and quickly shoved the silence on the bridge out of the way. Hal was laughing so hard at the idea, his eyes started tearing up. He was still giggling... but a strange sense of dread was also taking over, dread that maybe the idea wasn't so prepostorous.

The light show ended with a huge burst that made him have to actually shield his eyes.

The giggling turned nervous after that, and ended with a very dry gulp.

Aya showed herself soon enough down the hallway, with Razer walking behind her. She resumed her position in the chair to the right of Hal.

"I believe we have corrected the problem. I'm getting complete readings now. We should have no more problems until getting back to Oa"

"There was something weird happening with the lights up here. And you didn't answer your com"

"I apologize. This area has a high concentration of para-neutrinos. It's affecting our com system and the sensor relays in tandem"

"Ah, ok. So that must've been it" Hal replied.

Aya was very difficult to read. He'd never known her to lie to him, and even if she would some day, he doubted his ability to be able to tell. The Red Lantern on the other hand...

"Razer?"

"Yes?" the red lantern answered calmly.

Hal stared at him with a solemn expression.

"You just had sex, didn't you?"

Razer's jaw dropped and his eyes looked like they were desperate to leave their sockets.

"Wh-what?" he stammered.

"Oh my God,_ you did"_ Hal shouted getting up from his chair. He grabbed his forehead and stared wide eyed at the pair, his head going back and forth between the two of them.

"Hal... are you on the verge of going into shock?" Aya asked getting up also.

"No, Aya, no... see, first I have to kick his ass. And _then_ I can go into shock"

The Green Lantern started pacing menacingly in Razer's direction, who already assumed a defensive stance, holding his ringed hand up. Aya stepped between the two of them.

"There is no need for violence" she said neutrally.

"Aya, please step aside. I know you don't understand the specifics of the situation, but he took advantage of you"

"I did no such thing" Razer shouted angrily from behind Aya.

"When I get my hands on you..." Hal screeched, but Aya pushed him backwards.

"Hal, he did not take advantage of me in any way, shape or form. I was fully aware of my actions"

"Why are you defending him? He used you!"

"He did not use me"

"Whatever you two did in there, trust me, it was for his own benefit not yours since you can't... can't..."

"Can not do what? Have intercourse? Feel physical pleasure?"

"Yes. You can't do that... _stuff_"

"That is where you are incorrect Hal Jordan"

"Wh-what?" Hal stammered (it was his turn).

"I've made certain modifications to my form"

Hal was stunned into silence. His expression changed from shock to one of utter suffering.

"What did you do to yourself, _baby_!?"

Aya and Razer exchanged awkward looks.

"I dont think you'd care to know the technical specifics, Aya started. Suffice to say I am fully functional and anatomically correct"

"How? How is the even possible?" Hal pressed on.

"The Star Sapphires provided assistance"

"You brought the Star Sapphires into this!?" Hal asked bewildered, looking at Razer.

"Stop raising your voice at him. It was I who made this decision"

"I don't believe that for a second. He turned you into his own personal sexbot and now you're defending him"

"Hal, it was _my_ idea" Aya repetead, stressing every word.

Hal just stared at her, keeping his jaw clenched. Eventually he moved towards the navigation controls.

"What are you doing? Why are you changing the course?" Aya asked.

"We are heading straight to Zamaron and they better undo whatever it is they did"

"No!" Aya protested and grabbed Hal's shoulder, turning him around.

"Damnit Aya. We get this settled now and the Guardians don't ever have to hear about it"

"Why would I need to be worried about the Guardians?"

"Because I am worried about the Guardians! You know their whole shtick about emotions don't you? Well how do you think they are going to feel about a navigational computer that built itself a Star Sapphire powered vagina?"

"You are overreacting" Razer finally spoke.

"You shut up, Hal barked. How could you let her do this? I thought you cared about her. She's barely one year old, you pervert"

"That may be so but I'm fully conscious and mature enough to make decisions regarding my body"

"No, you're not. You're not mature enough, because if you were, you wouldn't do anything drastic and you would come to talk to me first"

"You would've rejected anything I had to say on the matter"

"No, I would've said 'not now'. I would've reminded you that you are the navigational computer of the flagship of the Green Lantern fleet, in a time when the galaxy needs Green Lanterns. I would've said that thousands of lives depend on you, including my own. And maybe you would've realised that you have other priorities now than playing whoopie with Razer. And if that would've happened, you wouldn't have completely _ruined_ my trust in you like you just did"

Hal finished his tirade and took a deep breath to cool himself off. He couldn't look at Aya anymore and he turned his back to her, still thinking about going to Zamaron, but not quite as determined as he was before. He hated having to shout at her, hated the entire situation in fact, but he hoped he'd gotten through to her.

"I just wanted what you and Carol have" Aya finally whispered, staring at the floor.

Hal turned to look at her, his heart breaking at the sound of her words.

"Am I not supposed to have that? Am I not supposed to feel love?"

"Oh, sweetheart. This, Hal said waving his hand between Aya and Razer, this isn't like what Carol and I have. You did that to yourself and then you fooled around with Razer a couple of times, and now you think you're in love"

"I did it _because_ I loved him" she confessed.

"What?" Razer asked bewildered. It hadn't been very hard for him to stay out of their conversation, speciically because he didn't want to die, but at the same time he didn't want Aya to feel abandoned. But now, he felt the need to interject when he heard what she'd said.

Aya looked in his direction and backed up her words:

"I never wanted anything else. _Anybody_ else. Only you"

Though he knew it might be the last thing he ever did, since Hal would desintegrate him on the spot, Razer couldn't help himself. He felt a surge of emotion and rushed over to Aya's side. He kissed her with all the energy and passion he could muster, in an effort to wordlessly convey his own feelings of love and gratitude.

"Ah, fer crying out loud!" Hal lamented turning around.

"Will you stop that that!? I can hear lip smacking" he said, his back still turned.

When finally the irritating wet sounds seemed to halt, the Green lantern turned around and saw Razer cupping Aya's face in his hands and the pair staring in that annoying away into each other's eyes, like who knows what untold secrets they might find in there. He felt like throwing up, but composed himself. Unfortunately, he had to admit it. The kids were smitten with each other. And it was his own damn fault in the first place. He allowed Aya to explore her individuality, and he's the one that brought Razer on board.

Come to think of it, if he DID bring up the issue with the Guardians, he might just as likely get booted out of the GL Corps for his own hand in the development of the situation.

Hal sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose under his mask.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do. We're not going to Zamaron. But you are on 'probation'. You will both be on your best behaviour. The Guardians cannot know about this, yet. Kilowog cannot know about this or Razer, well, that would definitely not bode well for you. All 'recreational' activities are confined to Razer's quarters. There will be no shenanigans on the main bridge, in the conference room or while we're in the middle of a jump. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear. No shenanigans. From this point on" Aya specified.

"From this point on? What do you mea..." Hal stopped himself when he realised what she meant. He smacked his forehead. "You already did it on the main bridge, _and_ in the conference room, _and_ in the middle of a jump"

Aya and Razer looked at each other amused. Razer even looked like he might giggle. Only he didn't giggle. _Ever_.

"It was a long jump back from Zamaron" Aya explained.

"Yeah, _riiight_", Hal muttered sardonically. "Fine, from this point on, the aforementioned rules remain in place. Along with the inherent 'if Razer hurts you, I'll castrate him' rule"

"Agreed" Aya replied.

"Wait... what!? What do you mean _agreed_" Razer asked in panicked tone.

"Good, that's settled. Well, thank you for completely ruining my day. Actually my entire year you two. The one good thing in all of this is that I don't have to worry about Aya getting pregnant"

"Well... actually... I'm working on a project to..."

Aya stopped talking when she saw all the color drain from Hal's face. Razer was already pale, but he too was overcome with a sense of fear and dread.

She smirked.

"_Gotcha_" she simply said and turned around to greet Saint Walker, who had been banging on the entrance to the ship for the past 10 minutes.

* * *

**AN: End. :) Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the delay in finishing it and a very big thank you to everybody who showed their support for this silly little story.**


End file.
